Toda Minha
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: Resposta ao Desafio da Arjuna Spike. Uma songfic sobre o momento em que Kenshin decide tomar o amor que é seu. Hentai.


**Disclaimer: Eu não sou dona do Ruroni Kenshin, nem da música, e nem do desafio, que foi idéia da Arjuna Spike! (eu realmente espero que você goste!) Mas pelo menos as falas são minhas... ��**

**Resumo: Kenshin e seus pensamentos sobre a mulher ao seu lado. Um amor pode mudar o rumo de um assassino?**

**All Mine é uma música do grupo Portshead**

* * *

Toda Minha

Ele abriu os olhos, assustado.

Achava natural que um homem como ele, que vira tantas cenas terríveis enquanto acordado, tivesse uma ou outra lembrança delas em seu sono.

Mas alguma coisa fazia seu peito acelerar ainda mais.

Havia um cheiro diferente no quarto. O cheiro cítrico e femino que se misturava ao suor do seu corpo ainda corria pelas suas narinas, envolvido pelo aroma suave dela deixado entre aqueles lençóis. Fechou os olhos com força, tentando puxar o ar mais fundo.

Notou então, que era madrugada. Que chovia, como naquele dia que a encontrara.

E um cheiro acre e indefinível sondava o quarto. Como naquela noite.

Tremeu com o pensamento escuro em lembranças, encostando a cabeça de volta ao travesseiro. Fitava o teto, sem coragem de se virar para a mulher que adormecia ao seu lado. Ouvia a respiração leve dela quase a tocar o seu ombro. E logo uma mão pousava na sua.

Todos nós temos pesadelos, Kenshin. Mas isso não pode nos impedir de dormir.

Ele olhou para os olhos grandes e castanhos, sorrindo naquele semblante tão sério.

Tomoe era assim. O tipo de mulher que não precisa de lábios para lhe beijar a alma, nem de largas expressões para mostrar todo o seu sentimento. E ali, naquele olhar vago e vazio, ele podia ver mais claro que nunca o amor incondicional que ela lhe oferecia.

Sentiu a cabeça dela se encostar no seu peito, esperando adormecer.

Podia sentir o cansaço de poucas horas atrás lhe voltar. Sorriu.

O cheiro dela ainda corria em seu corpo como um arrepio.

**All the stars may shine bright**

_**Todas as estrelas podem brilhar muito**_

**All the clouds may be white**

_**Todas as nuvens podem ser brancas**_

**But when you smile**

_**Mas quando você sorri**_

**Oh how I feel so good**

_**Oh, como eu me sinto bem**_

**That I can hardly wait**

_**Que eu mal posso esperar**_

Entrou pela cozinha, esperando não fazer muito barulho. Já era tarde e chovia muito. Largou a chihaya (parte de cima do kimono) ao lado da porta, para não molhar ainda mais o piso de madeira. Entrou no quarto, enxergando o corpo esguio da esposa deitado sobre a cama, com a ajuda de uma chama trêmula deixada ao lado da porta. Sentou-se ao seu lado, sem maior ânimo para se trocar. Suspirou lento e fundo, encostando-se na parede. Baixou os olhos para observá-la adormecida, mas encontrou um sorriso hospitaleiro em seus lábios. Tomoe raramente sorria, mas pensou que, de certa forma, isso talvez apenas a deixasse ainda mais linda. Mais rara e especial.

Me desculpe. Não quis acordar você.

Ao contrário das outras vezes, em que se sentava olhando para o chão, indagando se ele tinha alguma necessidade, Tomoe se deixou ficar ali, deitada, olhando fixamente para os olhos do battousai.

Nunca teve resposta. Vê-la ali, quieta, serena, a mastigar seus olhos com os seus, de forma tão intensa e sufocante... o que mais ele poderia perguntar? Tudo havia sumido de sua mente, deixando apenas o som da chuva sobre o telhado de madeira.

E aquele sorriso enigmático pousado nos lábios, como um inimigo incapaz de ser vencido.

Kenshin apertou os olhos, lançando seu rosto suavemente sobre o dela. Esperava uma reação qualquer que nunca veio. O sorriso ainda estava l�, a instigá-lo, provocando os dele sobre ela, até se tocarem, num pousar tão leve que ele sequer se dera conta que a estava beijando de verdade.

**To hold you**

_**Para abraçar você**_

**Enfold you**

_**Tomar você**_

**Never enough**

_**Nunca o basntante**_

**Render your heart to me**

_**Trazer seu coração para mim**_

Sentiu um roçar em sua boca, e o hálito quente lhe tocava os lábios como um aviso de realidade. Via-se, enfim, inclinado sobre ela, sua boca sobre a dele, seu corpo pulsando, cansado e molhado, sobre o perfume cítrico que emanava dela. Fechou os olhos, sua mão tocando o rosto magro e pálido da mulher. Ela solta um suspiro abafado com o toque, que o encoraja a tomar sua boca com ainda mais desejo.

Deixava sua língua desfrutar daquela boca que há tanto desejava, a mão cansada e suja passando pela pele branca como um trem que chega atrasado, correndo rápido por aquelas curvas sem prestar atenção em mais nada...

Sentiu leves dedos em sua nuca, a boca se desprendendo da sua boca a procura de ar, o queixo se deixando caber entre os lábios enquanto o corpo se arqueava aos seus desejos... deitou-se sobre ela, afundando o rosto em seu pescoço, seus olhos fechados e a mente embriagada pelo cheiro que se esncondia debaixo daqueles cabelos.

Sim, era isso o que ela fazia. Ela o dominava numa silenciosa condição de recato, que se libertava quando deixava espalhar aqueles fios negros sobre o futon, como se não fosse apenas mãos e lábios debaixo dele. Não, ela tinha aqueles olhos se reviravam a cada toque. Ela tinha aquele sorriso mordido entre os lábios. E aquele cheiro que subia por detrás da nuca e o enlouquecia, o queimava por dentro.

**All mine**

_**Toda minha**_

**You have to be**

_**Você tem que ser**_

Ele parou por cima dela, suas mãos tocando de leve seu rosto, pescoço, colo. Seus olhos se paralizaram naquele olhar indecifrável e agudo, sentido os dedos finos correndo sua face. Foi abrindo o roupão que ela usava, deixando saltar os seios fartos que o tecido escondia. Conteve um múrmurio de satisfação entre os lábios, a fitando mais uma vez. E pela primeira vez, em muito tempo, enxergou uma dor que não havia lá.

Tomoe...

Ele estreitou os olhos, sem mais coragem. Será que ela não o desejava da mesma forma? Ou talvez o desejo dele estivesse há tanto reprimido que o havia soltado num ímpeto faminto demais? Segurou novamente as abas do roupão, se pondo a fechá-lo novamente, quando sentiu as mãos dela sobre as dele, o impedindo de continuar.

Eu vou amar você, Kenshin, ainda que você não seja nada além de um battousai.

Os olhos dele tremiam, de pavor e desejo.

Queria ser mais que um homem, mais que um assassino para a misteriosa figura deitada sob ele. Queria ser o corpo que a tomava, seu amado e amante.

Ela afasta suas mãos, pousando sobre seu peito. O roupão escorrega sobre o colo pálido, lhe abrindo um corpo nu e indefeso de mulher.

Mas ela era mais que uma mulher. Era Tomoe.

Ela abriu um tímido sorriso, oferecendo novamente seus lábios que ele tomou de bom grado, num beijo ainda mais quente e completo. Sentiu as mãos dela afastarem o resto de sua roupa do seu corpo, com a ajuda das pernas que se entrelaçavam em volta dele.

Ali, não se sentia nem homem nem battousai.

E fechou os olhos, deitando-se sobre ela.

**From that cloud, number nine**

_**Daquela nuvem, a número nove**_

**Danger starts the sharp incline**

_**Perigosos começos se inclinam afiados**_

**And such sad regrets**

_**E tantos arrependimentos infelizes**_

**Oh as those starry skies**

_**Oh, aqueles céus estrelados**_

**As they swiftly fall**

_**Como caem rápido**_

Abriu-lhe as pernas com as suas, sua mão deslizando sobre a barriga macia e branca, encontrando um abrigo quente e úmido entre seus dedos. Sentia seu próprio membro pulsando, ansioso e faminto, enquanto brincava com o dedo médio e indicador por entre aqueles lábios que nunca beijara. As unhas dela corriam pelas suas costas, apressadas, enquanto suas pernas se pressionavam contra ele. Ah, e aquele rosto... aquela visão de toda sua discrição e serenidade tomada por suspiros fundos e impudicos, saltando de sua boca vez ou outra entre gemidos, com os olhos apertados que o fitavam inescrupulosamente...

De repente, ela abriu um sorriso largo que lhe mostrava os dentes, as mãos segurando os fios vermelhos que lhe caíam da face, enxugando um pouco do suor sobre seu rosto. Kenhin sentiu um arrepio correr todo seu corpo enquanto aquele cheiro do seu sexo subia-lhe às narinas. Olhou-a, ali deitada, com aquele sorriso malicioso e gentil nos lábios. Queria beijá-la, mais que beijá-la, queria bebê-la, embriagar-se daquele cheiro que lhe impregnava o corpo como um sândalo. Pousou sua boca sobre a carne rosada e quente, deixando sua língua beber-lhe o suco sem pudor. Sentiu os dedos delicados apertando sua nuca, seus cabelos, seu ombro. As pernas se contorciam num prazer extremo, e ele se deliciava com os sons que lhe escapavam da boca entre os dentes que sorriam, largos, vastos, infinitos.

Ele a bebia, a sugava, como se sua alma lhe pertencesse e ali, ele era total senhor dela. Apenas ele conhecia o sabor mais íntimo de sua carne e o aroma mais sutil de sua alma.

**Make no mistake**

_**Não cometa erros**_

**You shan't escape**

_**Você não pode escapar**_

**Tethered and tied**

_**Presa e amarrada**_

**There's nowhere to hide from me**

_**Não existe lugar que se esconda de mim**_

Ele levantou a boca, buscando um pouco de ar, por alguns segundos. E foi o suficiente para que ela tomasse seu sexo com a mão, forte e ferozmente, as pernas lhe prendendo junto dela, enquanto começava um lento vai-e-vém entre os dedos.

Não brinque sozinho, meu amor...

Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido, a mão apertando ainda mais forte e os dedos mais rápidos. Ele sorriu, a olhando bem nos olhos. Tomoe junto a outra mão, suas pernas a mantendo sentada em frente ao corpo masculino e cheios de marcas, que ela insistia em obervar cada uma, como se cada nova marca lhe trouxesse um novo prazer.

Eram lindas cada um delas. Cada cicatriz era uma história e uma prova do poder dentro dele.

Ele sobrevivia. Sempre sobreviveria.

E sempre voltaria para ela.

Voltou a dar mais intensidade aos seus movimentos, fazendo-o lançar a cabeça pra trás, gemindo baixo e grave o seu nome. Quando seus olhos se voltaram para ele, ele sorria.

Eu não estou mais sozinho.

**All mine**

_**Toda minha**_

**You have to be**

_**Você tem que ser**_

Ele a segurou pelos braços, com os olhos vidrados no semblante sorridente e misterioso. Não aguentava mais. A jogou na cama, seu corpo a preenchendo no mesmo instante em que seus cabelos pousavam nos travesseiros. Ouviu o ar saindo de sua boca, seus dentes cravando uma marca sobre seu ombro, enquanto repetia a primeira estocada. Sentiu a mão dela em suas costas, o puxando, pedindo por ele. Mais uma estocada, agora com mais força. Ela o prendia entre as pernas molhadas, com o rosto misturado entre os fios ruivos que lhe caíam. Penetrou-a, mais e mais, e repetiam-se nesse ciclo de pedidos mudos e consentidos, puxando-se os corpos num exaspero frenético. Ela o pedia e ele a invadia, com mais fome e vontade, e ela se deixava, o abrigava, desejando ainda mais, permitindo cada vez que seu corpo entregasse ao rude assassino o caminho da sua alma.

Sentiu os lábios cerrados, se descontrolando por dentro num extase que o incitava a explodir a qualquer momento. Aquela mulher ainda lhe sorria, de olhos cerrados, os lábios mordiscados levemente... ouviu-a sussurrar seu nome, num tom baixo e abafado.

De repente, o gozo dela lhe tomava todo o sexo, não lhe dando chance, roubando o resto de seu controle sobre si mesmo. E se deixou derramar-se nela, dentro daquele calor úmido e latejante, retirando-se dele com todo cuidado.

Deitou-se ao lado dela, sem dizer palavra.

Chegou a pensar em algumas, na verdade, em dezenas delas. Mas todas se foram entre os dedos que lhe penteavam o cabelo atrás da nuca, logo o fazendo adormecer.

**So don't resist**

_**Então não resista**_

**We shall exist**

_**Nós vamos exister**_

**Until the day**

_**Até o dia**_

**Until the day, I die**

_**Até o dia em que eu morra**_

Agora estava ali, acordado. O pensamento entre o úlitmo pesadelo e a lembrança do corpo dela.

Sentiu de novo aquele leve cheiro entre os lençóis suados, virando-se para ela. Durmia, imóvel, a mão ainda no lugar que antes repousava sua nuca. Os dedos, ainda que adormecidos, acariciavam seus cabelos.

Inclinou-se levemente, beijando a mão branca. Abraçou-a por trás, e com uma das mãos, pôs-se a acariciar os longos cabelos negros que desciam à nuca.

Ainda tinha na boca o gosto dela.

Mas mais que isso, ele sabia agora, que mais que sua, sua alma hitokiri pertencia a ela.

**All mine**

_**Toda minha**_

**You have to be**

_**Você tem que ser**_


End file.
